


лэнсовы несчастья

by BellJorg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Gen, Hallucinations, Lowercase, лапслок, намеки на отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJorg/pseuds/BellJorg
Summary: АУ, где Лэнс облучается экспериментальной технологией галра, потому что оказывается не в том месте и не в то время; Лэнс, который начинает видеть то, чего нет, или есть, но не здесь и не сейчас. Лэнс сам уже ничего не понимает — просто принимает правила игры.
Kudos: 2





	лэнсовы несчастья

**1.**

луч серебристый, с бордовыми прожилками. лэнс честно не знает, что это — но предпочитает прыгнуть в неизвестность, чем оказаться выкинутым в открытый космос.

луч прохладный и больше похож на морской бриз — он растекается, когда касается головы, и сходится вновь. лэнс любит море, солёные брызги и ласковый шелест волн. в уши заливается вода, и он прикрывает глаза на те долгие мгновения, пока не слышит звуков стрельбы. по рукам стекает мокрый песок, проникает через костюм и шелухой оседает на коже.

лэнса относит к стене взрывной волной; он по-собачьи трясёт головой, перехватывает боярд покрепче и продолжает зачистку. луч пропадает, и он забывает о нём, пытаясь выжить.

во рту у него солоно и сухо.

**2.**

лэнс трёт себя мочалкой с такой силой, что остаются кровоточащие ранки. песок не смывается — чешется под кожей, сыпется в ботинки, остаётся на чистой простыни.

он шутит, что начинает стареть — и сдувает песчинки с ладоней. но никто ничего _не видит_.

**3.**

лэнс привыкает к песку. он жил рядом с морем когда-то — _в прошлой, кажется, жизни_ — и снова учится игнорировать.

как игнорировать неизбежную кошачью шерсть — она оказывается и на полотенце, и в чае, и в раннем завтраке. как игнорировать музыку старшей сестры, как просыпаться под закипающий чайник, как притворяться, что воя газонокосилки не существует, как выжидать сезоны тайфунов, как вслушиваться в гул труб и слышать протяжные хрипы на той стороне.

лэнс закрывает глаза и притворяется — как когда-то в детстве, — что песка **нет**.

**4.**

они стоят в ангаре и обсуждают сериалы. прикидывают, сколько могло серий выйти за их отсутствие на земле и как они будут смотреть их взахлёб. ханк затягивается трубкой и выдыхает лэнсу в лицо. у лэнса аллергия — и он закашливается, чихает, глаза начинают слезиться. ханк хлопает его по плечу, хмыкает добродушно и говорит, что нужно просто привыкнуть. или озадачить пидж фильтрацией воздуха от неведомых токсинов. или напрячь корана лекарством. много чего можно придумать, и тогда лэнс сможет разделить с ним этот “косяк мира” по-настоящему. лэнс соглашается, утирая рукавом слёзы.

они расходятся, обременённые собственными делами, и проблема вдруг оказывается в том, что ханк никогда не курил. и сериалы с ним тоже не обсуждал.

**5.**

лэнс улетает вперёд команды, чтобы проверить, может ли он маневрировать меж астероидов так же хорошо, как он видит это в своей голове. но что-то происходит. он в космосе, в глубоком бескрайнем космосе. синяя тихо урчит, вибрирует, пытается что-то сказать, дозваться, но лэнс не слышит. за стеклом, в вакууме без чёртового воздуха, его сестра — _почему ты без защиты, вероника, что происходит?_ — поправляет очки, машет ладонью и приветливо улыбается, подзывая к себе. боже, он так скучает по своей вредной сестрёнке, кто бы знал.

когда он отворачивается всего на секунду, отвлекшись на сообщение от аллуры, космос снова пугающе пуст.

**6.**

он начинает догадываться, когда видит перед собой маму. она улыбается — _мама улыбается, господи, он так любит её улыбку_ — и просит помочь ей. она смотрит на него так, как всегда смотрела — но лэнс грязный, потный, у него лоб рассечён, и кровь на губах свежая, и ему стыдно, так стыдно, что она видит его таким. мама улыбается, просит помочь, и лэнс не может ей отказать.

широ застаёт его на полигоне и удивлённо принимает предложение о спарринге. мама за его спиной сдержанно кивает, прощаясь, и говорит что-то о гордости за своего любимого мальчика.

лэнс не слышит; глаза у него сухие и совсем не слезятся.

**7.**

лэнс не размыкает глаз и позволяет родному течению себя нести.

**8.**

лэнс просыпается ночью от стука в дверь. на пороге стоит в полной экипировке кит: он высокий и упирается макушкой в проём. в руках у него клинок, направленный остриём лэнсу в живот. кит улыбается неприятно так, вызывающе, и лэнс вдруг понимает, что это вовсе не кит.

не-кит спрашивает, растягивая гласные:

— _как тебе живётся здесь, солнышко?_

не-кит нависает над ним, угрожающе рыча:

— _как господь твой относится к монархии и тиранам?_

незнакомый знакомец вещает о лучшей жизни там, далеко за морями и бушующими штормами, сластит действительность до въедливой корки, нервирует своим тяжелым дыханием сквозь стиснутые зубы и обещает невозможное. у лэнса болит голова.

боярд не-кита трансформируется в пику, костюм сыпется грудой металла, оставляя того в грязных хлопковых штанах. слишком просторных и длинных. кит наступает на них пятками и теряет равновесие. пика входит лэнсу в живот.

но ничего не происходит.

лэнс трёт глаза, закрывает дверь, садится на кровать. лэнс больше не уверен, что ложился сегодня спать.

**9.**

когда у него в ногах умирает аллура, лэнс просто перешагивает через неё и идёт дальше. к этому оказывается легко привыкнуть; у этой аллуры короткий ёжик лиловых волос, у неё нет левого уха и способности изменять собственный рост. спустя две недели, что лэнс проводит в общении с теми, кого больше никто не видит, он начинает заговаривать с ними первым. эта новая пидж выше его на полголовы и постоянно щёлкает пальцами. она говорит мало и невнятно, любит засыпать на его кровати, не признавать имена и рассказывать, кто из паладинов чем занимался сегодня. пидж говорит: _красный считает тебя странным, ты в курсе?_ и лэнс верит ей. этой пидж так легко верить, что кружится голова. в какой-то момент она предупреждает: _маленькие мышки следят за тобой, синенький, будь осторожен_.

и лэнс становится осторожнее: не заговаривает с воздухом — обращается теперь только мысленно, не зависает в коридоре — просит прогуляться с ним, чтобы не пялиться в стену. лэнс адаптируется, лэнс учится, лэнс справляется с этим сам.

**10.**

это тоже не настоящий кит. или другое его воплощение. она называет себя сильвией. у неё две фиолетовые косы, человеческое тело с кошачьей мордой и хвост-щупальце, постоянно трогающее его лодыжки — почти незаметно и очень ласково. она любит рассуждать, что было бы, возьми вдруг лэнс боярд в руки и расстреляй своих беспечных друзей со спины во время завтрака. протарань лэнс чёрного льва и сожри его пилота живьём. _ты можешь занять его место, малыш_ , говорит сильвия, и в какой-то момент лэнс замечает, что к ней прислушивается. лэнс застаёт себя за тем, что смеётся, наблюдая, как сильвия пытается задушить не-кита хвостом.

лэнс хочет рассказать настоящему киту анекдот про трёх китов, которые заходят в бар, и останавливает себя на полпути.

**11.**

проблема оказывается в том, что лэнс больше не может смотреть в зеркало. оттуда, скалясь и размазывая кровь по лицу, улыбается он сам. лэнс-из-зазеркалья рассказывает, как воевал против вольтрона. рассказывает, как возглавлял великую армию. как захватывал миры, порабощал расы, строил новую империю имени себя. как вселенная вдруг решила схлопнуться и переродиться, когда он так многого достиг.

— _горизонт сливается с бесконечностью. сегодня нас ничтожно мало, всего трое — покинутых, полуживых и обреченных на погибель. солнце готовится сгореть._

**12?..**

лэнс просыпается раньше всех. умывается, готовит — немного сомнительный — завтрак, бесцельно навещает в ангаре львов. синяя тоскливо воет и провожает взглядом — знает, что её больше не слышат.

лэнс проходит на мостик, вглядывается в космос за тонким стеклом, ищет в отражении свои глаза. и не находит.


End file.
